


Лучший день рождения

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Everyone Loves JJ, F/M, Fangirls, First Kiss, Friendship, Sibling Bonding, Underage Drinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Каждый следующий день рождения Джей Джея лучше, чем прошлый.





	Лучший день рождения

3  
— Кататься! — радостно взвизнул Джей Джей, когда ему вручили подарок.  
— Да, будем кататься, — погладил его по голове Ален, пока Натали со всех сторон фотографировала знаменательный момент, Жан-Жак и его первые коньки.  
— Кататься! — теперь уже требовательно повторил Джей Джей.  
И празднование дня рождения пришлось перенести на вечер, а сначала ехать искать открытый летом каток.

5  
В пять лет самое страшное, что может случиться в день рождения — это когда не ты центр вселенной. С утра маман увезли в больницу, папа поехал с ней, а Джей Джей остался с соседкой миссис Морин. Она носила толстую кофту даже в летнюю жару, от неё пахло кошками, и её вставные челюсти щёлкали, когда она рзаговаривала. Она Джей Джею не нравилась. И то, что она говорила, тоже не нравилось.  
— Вот будет у тебя братик, тебе придётся делиться с ним игрушками. Ты будешь старший, тебе нельзя будет больше капризничать.  
Джей Джей не хотел никакого братика, он хотел праздноватъ день рождения с родителями. Но вечером папа вернулся из больницы один, и они ели торт, но Джей Джею показалось невкусным. Маман пришлось остаться в больнице ещё на целую неделю и Джей Джей ужасно соскучился.  
Наконец этот самый братик родился и Джей Джей с отцом поехал в больницу на него посмотреть.  
— Какой мелкий, — сказал Джей Джей. С таким ещё долго нельзя будет играть, зачем вообще такой нужен?  
Натали улыблнулась.  
— Потрогай его ладошку, — сказала она.  
Джей Джей осторожно протянул палец и потыкал пухлую руку ребёнка. Тот сразу схватил его за палец.  
— Маман? — нервно спросил Джей Джей.  
— Он уже тебя любит, — ответила Натали.  
— Да? — переспросил Джей Джей. Если так, то ладно, может быть иметь брата не так и плохо.

13  
— Джей Джей, у тебя же сегодня день рождения? — спросил кто-то за спиной, и Джей Джей с улыбкой обернулся. Вот она, слава — он только выскочил в магазин за колой, потому что оказалось, отец купил всего шесть бутылок, для дня рождения точно не хватит, и уже его кто-то узнал! Это только начало, когда Джей Джей станет выступать во взрослом фигурном катании, у него будет самый большой фанклуб в мире! Джей Джей с очаровательной улыбкой повернулся, готовясь дать автограф, но...  
— Изабелла?— выдавил он. И правда, самая красивая девушка его класса стояла у него за спиной и смешно морщила нос от того, что Джей Джей так тормозит с ответом.  
— Да, у меня день рождения, вот, покупаю попить гостям, — Джей Джей наконец вспомнил, что ему задали вопрос.  
— Ну тогда с днём рождения, — сказала Изабелла и чмокнула его в щеку. Джей Джей от неожиданности уронил на ногу бутылку колы и вытаращил глаза. Жаль, никто не видел, кому рассказать — не поверят же! Он и сам едва верил, только лёгкое прикосновение губ Изабеллы к щеке ещё ощущалось. Изабелла повернулась и направилась к выходу, и тогда наконец Джей Джей отмер.  
— Спасибо! — крикнул он. — Если хочешь, тоже ко мне приходи вечером, там все будут!   
— Подумаю, — отозвалась Изабелла уже у дверей магазина.  
Это будет лучший день рождения в истории, подумал Джей Джей и его сердце забилось быстрее в предвкушении.

16  
— Хватить дуться, смотри, что я у родителей стянул! — Лео вытащил из-за пазухи бутылку пива.  
— Я не дуюсь, у меня меланхолия, — ответил Джей Джей. — А алкоголь нам нельзя, мы несовершеннолетние.  
— Нет, ты дуешься. Никуда не денется твоя подружка, пока ты тут тренируешься.  
— А вдруг денется? — вздохнул Джей Джей.  
— Да ладно тебе, где она найдёт парня лучше тебя? Таких не бывает! — подмигнул Лео.  
Джей Джей на минуту задумался, но потом решил, что и правда, не бывает.  
— Ладно, где там твоё пиво? У меня чипсы есть, — сказал он.  
— Ого, чипсы, ты предусмотрительный! — восхитился Лео. — А я ещё вот чего принёс!  
Он показал диск, на котором кривыми буквами было написано "Росомаха все серии".  
— Твой канадский герой, чтобы по дому не скучал, — пояснил Лео.  
— Ооо, чувак, ты просто лучший! — заулыбался Джей Джей и включил ноутбук. День рождения с Лео и Росомахой оказался неплохим, хотя пиво Джей Джею не понравилось.

21  
— Джей Джей, смотри! — Изабелла дала ему телефон, и Джей Джей сначала не понял, что происходит на видео — много людей, какой-то шум... Демонстрация или парад? Но тут шум начал складываться в знакомые слова песни Theme of King JJ, а на транспарантах и плакатах Джей Джей разглядел своё имя.  
— Говорят, это внесут в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса, самое массовое шествие фанатов! — улыбнулась Изабелла. — Здорово, да?  
— It's JJ Style! — смог ответить Джей Джей, хотя чувства переполняли его.  
На этот раз это был действительно лучший день рождения в истории!


End file.
